1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to physical conditioning devices. More particularly the invention relates to a unique highly compact exercising apparatus which may be used for a wide variety of muscle building as well as muscle toning exercises.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art:
The use of progressive resistance exercises for therapeutic and rehabilitative purposes has grown widely in popularity in recent years. Apparatus such as dumbbells, and barbells have traditionally been used for body building and for exercising the major muscle groups of the body. Similarily wall mounted units embodying vertically movable weights connected to cables reeved around pulleys have been used in gymnasiums for various types of muscle toning exercises.
Exercising devices and apparatus of the aforementioned character have, however, presented numerous difficulties. Serious safety problems, including handling hazards, weight balancing and muscle strains attend the use of dumbbells and barbells. The present invention overcomes these shortcomings by providing a compact, stable and completely safe apparatus in which the weights are safely supported within an upright structure and in which the trainee exerts vertical straight line forces on an adjustable body engaging means connected to a vertically movable carriage directly coupled with the weights. Prior art pulley type systems have generally proven extremely cumbersome and unwieldy. A major drawback of such systems is that in order to obtain the necessary travel of the gripping means to enable the accomplishment of the required exercises, the extent of vertical travel of the weights, and accordingly the vertical height of the unit, becomes too great to permit the device to be installed in homes and offices having ceilings of standard height. This drawback is successfully overcome by the apparatus of the present invention due to the novel design and arrangement of the pulley system of the unit.
A very successful device specifically designed to overcome the drawbacks of exercising with standard type barbells is described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,066 issued to Walter Marcyan. Another highly successful device of this general class is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,555 issued to Parker Mahnke. The present invention comprises an improvement upon this latter mentioned device.
As will be better understood from the description which follows, the present invention provides for the first time in a single unit, a compact, safe and highly efficient apparatus for accomplishing barbell lifting type exercises as well as pull type exercises.